


Sign Language Is Very Punny

by subtropicalStenella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Name Signs, Sign Language, Sign Language Is Very Punny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtropicalStenella/pseuds/subtropicalStenella
Summary: That's it that's the fic.





	Sign Language Is Very Punny

They're halfway to Tulsa and it's a quarter to three in the morning for them, but apparently it's something reasonable wherever Eileen is, and she's chatting happily away with Sam, signing and talking at the same time. Sam is getting better at sign but it helps when she talks and Eileen keeps telling him to SHUT UP AND DRIVE. She appreciates that they always turn the laptop to whoever is talking so she can read lips but she's not going to be responsible for one of them plowing into some Suburban Momzilla's Prius. 

Apparently there's signs for all of those words, who knew?

He looks over anyway when he hears his name, and catches Eileen making a sign he's never seen.

She makes a pistol out of her index finger, fires it, and in the the upward motion of the "recoil", makes the letter D.

Hang on. "What was that? Is that 'Dean'? Is that me?"

Eileen stops whatever else she was saying and rolls her eyes at him. "It's your name, but faster. D Gun. I can't spell out the whole thing every time, dummy. D-E-A-N-W-I-N-C-H-E-S-T-E-R?"

She spells the whole thing out, the signs growing sloppier as she does, her hand drooping like it's exhausting. Sarcastic signing. Great.

"So what's Sam?"

A two finger pistol this time, turning up into an S.

Oh hell no. "Hey hey hey wait, wait. Why does he get the bigger gun? I'm the big brother--"

Sam smirks. "Sign is really literal with puns, and I mean, technically I'm the bigger Winchester."

That answer is perfectly fine. Eileen's big, bright,  _teasing_  grin and the sly  _wink_ as she signs "He's the bigger gun." makes  _her_ answer suspect. 

He's... What. Wait. Which kind of  _gun_ is she talking about?!

... He's going to shut up and drive.


End file.
